vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamps of the Dead
Objective *Lorestones Recorded (5) Explore the world and find the remaining lorestones. Locations *N/A Items *n/a Rewards *Lorestone: Strike of the Dead (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Strikethrough Chance by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) Starting Dialogue You have found a strange object that emits some sort of power. perhaps this is one of the stones that the legend was talking about. You should try to find the rest. Additional Dialogue Swamps of the Dead Part 1 *Ichtakhta Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I am writing you from Ichtakhta. The area has made a great comeback since being destroyed by Hegnerians wrath. The insectoid race here rarely communicate vocally as they are all psionicists and they exhibit a great desire work and build relationships for little in return when they fee they have much to gain from it. They are a hardy group. This has made communication slow but we are able to understand one another. I expect they will survive for. Swamps of the Dead Part 2 *Ravaged Coast Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I am standing at the most incredible waterfall I have ever seen. The sound of the water crashing is so calming I might even make camp here tonight. It is one of the few safe places in this area. I am looking forward to the journey ahead of me. I should take this journey more often as I think it is good to know the lay of the lands. Swamps of the Dead Part 3 *Ancient Port Warehouse Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I stand in the entry of a great Telon architectural treasure thought to be lost in the cataclysm. What an incredible sight to my eyes. It is everything I heard about it and so much more. It was built over one thousand years ago by gnomish inventor, Professor Hopton and it is still to this very day a marvel of engineering and ancient crystal technology. I can not imagine the troubles they faced so long ago to make such a piece of work that it is. Swamps of the Dead Part 4 *Vsurog Moor Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I me twith Geisel one of the leaders of the Gargalok today. They are an interesting sort. They have carved out several caverns in the area and set up a temporary camp here. I was surprised ot see them as I thought they were all to the southern parts of Thestra. They seemed guarded in my presence but did share with me on of their techniques for carving the stone into finely detailed carvings I saw. It is an art that requires great vision and patience. Swamps of the Dead Part 5 *Spires Keep Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I have come across a series of Towers on top of a ridge that overlooks the Southeast area of Thestra. The sun was setting when I arrived and made for a wondrous sight. The rope bridges are in need of repair. Please let the group know that these should be looked at soon. Remind them of the tales of this area that sever very angry dangerous undead and rumored to still walk here. There are tales of broken shards being discovered in the area. Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information Ichtakhta This lorestone is located outside just west of the fork in the roads that lead to the underground city. loc:26000, -47525, 9872 Ravaged Coast This lorestone is located outside not far from the waterfalls. loc: -17040, -85275, 4016 Ancient Port Warehouse This lorestone is located outside not far from the entrance to the warehouse. loc: 305, 49020, -8049 Vsurog Moor This lorestone is located outside. loc: Spires Keep This lorestone is located outside. loc:72175, -1950, 4638 Maps Map Lorestone Ichtakhta Map.png Map Lorestone Ravaged Coast Map.png Map Lorestone Ancient Port Warehouse.png Map Lorestone Vsurog Moor Map.png Map Lorestone Spires Keep Map.png Screenshots Lorestone Seawatch Coast lore.PNG Lorestone Cragstone Ridge Lore.PNG Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.